Wizard Lessons
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Justin won the family wizard contest but gave his powers to Max so he could marry Harper. Alex ran away. When wizarding laws change dramatically, Alex must take wizard lessons with Justin's kids. And Justin is the teacher... This'll end well... Jarper.
1. Prologue

**Wizard Lessons**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **The Russos are all grown up. Justin won the family wizard powers but gave them to Max, so he could marry Harper. Alex ran away. When wizarding laws change dramatically, Alex must return to Waverly Place to take wizard lessons from Justin with his kids. Jarper.

**A/N: If you've seen Retest, you'll get how this story is like the older Russos.**

**Enjoy!**

"Maria!" Harper Russo called as her six year old daughter ran down into the busy sub station, her wand held firmly in her hand.

"Catch me, Mommy!" Maria called.

Harper swung her arms around Maria and turned her around, grabbing her wand and placing it into the pocket of her apron.

"Darn it!" Maria said with a smile.

She was short, and slim, with brown eyes and dark hair, the same color as her fathers, which was in two braids on the back of her head. She was missing her two front teeth, and sported a peach over-sized T-shirt, capri pants that had sparkly pink butterflies along the side of them, pink, orange, and green striped socks that reached her knees, and hot pink Hannah Montana crocks.

"Now, where's your sister?" Harper asked her daughter.

Maria couldn't stop giggling.

"I don't know." She choked out.

"I think she's under here!" Harper said opening the lower cupboard behind the counter and revealing her eleven year old daughter, Haelee.

Haelee had dark, curly chocolate brown hair that unfolded messily behind her back, hazel brown eyes, and she was skinny and fairly tall for her age. She had braces and was wearing a blue JONAS shirt, ripped white skinny jeans, flat black converse, and a dark pink head band.

She reminded Harper and Justin a lot of Alex, which always stung a little.

Haelee got out of the cupboard and sighed.

"I told you we should have used magic to hide ourselves." Haelee shot at Maria.

The three paid no mind tot he entire sub shop, who were starring at the girls in wonder.

"Now, we need to find Ronnie, so you guys can tidy up the terrace like I asked." Harper smiled.

They walked into the kitchen to find Justin, hard at work, making sandwiches.

"Hey, Honey." Harper said, planting a kiss on Justin's cheek.

The door to the lair opened.

Out came Ronnie holding her wand effortlessly.

"Hey!" She said.

She had caramel colored hair, light brown eyes, straight teeth, and she was average height and slim. She was wearing a navy blue dress that stopped mid-thigh, black leggings, white Keds, and a scarf that had black peace signs all over it.

She was sixteen and a half, and smart kid, just like Justin was.

"Where's Jake?" Justin asked, looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie shrugged. "He's taking a nap."

Jake was there six month old son.

"You didn't use magic to get him to sleep did you?" Harper asked uneasily.

"Maybe. Why does it matter?" She asked, throwing her wand at Haelee, who caught it quickly.

"Babies who are forced to sleep by magic don't develope properly! Why do you think your Uncle Max is the way he is?" Justin asked.

"Ohh." Ronnie said.

"I heard someone mention me." Max said, coming out of the lair with a puff of smoke behind him.

"Max, you don't use magic when there's this many mortals around!" Justin said in a low voice.

"Sorry man, let's talk about it." He said, running back into the lair.

"Yep, he hasn't changed." Justin said looking after him. "Well, we better go see what he wants before he breaks something and wakes the baby." Justin said folding his apron and walking into the lair, Harper and their children following close behind.

"Hey, Max." Harper said, giving her brother-in-law a hug.

Max returned it. "Hi, Harper."

"Max." Justin said with a smile.

"Justin, it's been a while." He said, hugging his brother.

"How are my favorite nieces?" Max asked.

"Hi, Uncle Max! Guess what? I lost my two front teeth, see?" Maria said, displaying her bare gum to her Uncle.

"That's nice." He said picking her up.

"And Haelee, you look so much like- Never mind." Max said, setting Maria down.

"Who?" Haelee asked.

"Oh, just someone I used to know when I was younger." Max shrugged.

Haelee seemed satisfied enough with this answer and started playing with her sister's wand.

"Hey, give me that back before you break it!" Ronnie said grabbing her wand roughly. "Hey, Max."

"She's got you know who's eyes too." Max said motioning to Ronnie.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"No one." Max said quickly. "Speaking of which, there's a reason why I'm here. There's been a change in wizard law. Every wizard gets to keep their powers _unless_ they marry a mortal. Which means nothing for _you_ but you-know who, well... Each wizard that lost their powers has to take lessons to regain them. Which means-" Max nodded.

"Oh no, so you mean _she's_ coming here?" Justin asked.

"There's no other way." Max nodded.

"Oh no.... You mean there's absolutely _nothing_ you can do?" Harper asked.

'Well I could teach her, but we all know how that would turn out." Max shuddered.

"Who's this 'her'?" Ronnie asked.

"But she can't come here!" Justin said.

"Who?" Haelee asked.

"No one." Justin said harshly.

"Dad, we're not babies, we know that no one means some one, well, except for Maria and Jake." Ronnie said.

"You're aunt Alex." Harper said calmly, although Justin was loosing his temper quickly.

"What are you talking about? We don't have an aunt!" Haelee said.

"Yes, she ran away when I gave my powers to Max instead of her when I wanted to marry your mother." Justin said, cooling down a bit.

"No one knows where she is. She hasn't contacted anyone in years." Max explained.

"I think I have an idea where she is..." Justin said with a dark look.

**A/N: Ohh.... Cliffy!**

**Do you like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Give me your feedback in a REVIEW!**

**Please?**

**-Ema Lee Lilac**


	2. What Happened?

**Wizard Lessons**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: No, I cannot wait a whole day to update :P**

**Yeah, I was just bored and this was what I felt like writing in so, here you go!**

_20 Years Ago_

_Alex smiled at her painting._

_It had been a year since she ran away, Justin winning the wizard competition was no shock, she just didn't want her family to see her fail miserably at a life with no magic._

_Max appeared with a flash of light._

_"Maxie!" Alex said, taking off her apron and wiping her hair._

_"Alex, Justin's getting married." Max said straight off._

_"Oh?" Alex asked, turning back to her painting, perfecting every single mistake._

_"And he has to give his powers away..." Max said._

_"Why should he?" Alex asked, her lower lip curving out. "Juliet's a magical creature. She's immortal. he wouldn't have to give up his powers for her."_

_"Justin's not marrying Juliet." Max said._

_Alex looked at him._

_"Come on, Justin should be sending us back right about now, I'll show you." Max said, holding out his hand._

_Alex grabbed it reluctantly and closed her eyes._

_She appeared in Waverly Sub Station._

_"So who is it Justin's marrying. Do I know her?" Alex asked, looking through some cloths on the table, her eyes wandering the sandwich shop for her brother and a girl she would most likely not recognize._

_"You know her, Alex." Max said._

_"Wha-"_

_"Hey, Alex!" A familiar girl's voice called from behind her._

_She turned around to find Harper, her hand interlocked with Justin, and the widest smile of all on her face._

_Alex's face, however, dropped._

_"YOU'RE GIVING UP YOUR POWERS FOR THIS CREEP?!?!?" Alex shouted, full of rage._

_"Yes and, Alex, calm down. She never-" Justin started but Alex cut him off._

_"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! SHE COULDN'T! JUST GIVE ME YOUR POWERS SO I CAN LEAVE!" Alex screamed._

_Harper looked taken aback._

_She had no idea what she'd done, but apparently it had made Harper mad._

_"Alex, I'm not giving you my powers. They go to Max. I wanted you to come to the wedding. Well, harper did." Justin informed Alex._

_Her face turned an unhuman shade of red._

_"I missed you, Alex. I want you at my wedding. Remember, you said you'd be my bridesmade!" Harper smiled._

_"YOU-YOU- YOU WITCH!" Alex through a vase at Harper, who avoided it, just barely._

_"Alex!" Harper yelled, stepping forward._

_Alex slapped Harper across the face._

_Harper held her face, and glared at Alex, slapping back twice as hard._

_"You little-" Alex said, punching Harper in the nose._

_Harper fell backwards, blood going all over her face._

_"Alex, it's time for you to leave." Justin said taking out his wand._

_There was a flash of light and like that, poof, she was gone._

---

Alex had no excuse for her behavior that day.

She had acted out, and she knew it.

But she couldn't say sorry, or tell anyone why she had acted that way.

She was Alex Russo, she doesn't do stuff like that.

So, she'll blame it on her PMS-ing, one of the many benefits of being a girl.

But the mail she had recieved shocked her.

She was going to have to go back to that wretched place and take lessons from her betraying brother, and see that devil he calls his wife.

Max was coming to get her in 5,4,3,2...

Max appeared in front of her.

Alex couldn't believe it.

Max was thirty six.

He looked twenty years older from when she had last saw him.

Well, he _was_ twenty years older from when she last saw him.

"Max." Alex said, giving him a death stare.

"Alex. You ready to meet your nieces and nephew?" Max asked smugly.

"I have-" Alex said, amazed.

"Uh-huh. Maria, Ronnie, Haelee, and Jake. they're all quite unique. Haelee and Ronnie are a lot like you actually. Not that you'd care right? you just want to learn your magic and get out of there as soon as you can, right?" Max asked.

"Shut up and take me hom- To Justin and Harper's sub shop." Alex ordered.

"Fine, fine." Max said grabbing Alex's arm and taking her to the sub shop.

They appeared in the lair.

Alex was standing right in front of Justin, who had his arms crossed and his jaw clenched.

"Justin." She said dryly.

"Alex." He replied coldly.

"Keep away from the breakable stuff." Harper said pointing a finger at her ex best friend and standing in front of their lamp.

"Auntie Alex!" Maria said running into Alex's arms.

Alex looked at her and shoved her off. "Stay away from me kid."

Harper bent down to Maria's height.

"Sorry, sweetie. You're aunt grew up bitter and alone so she doesn't know how to handle _decent_ people." Harper said, shooting Alex a glare.

Alex rolled her eyes.

Harper got up and dusted herself off, picking Maria up.

Haelee walked over to Alex and looked at her closely.

"I would hug you, but I'm afraid it'd just be another rejection." She said finally, taking her little sister out of her mother's hands and int her own.

"Can we go do magic?" Maria asked her older sister.

"Mama, can we use our wands to clean the terrace?" Haelee asked.

"Haelee, you know how I feel about you using magic to do your chores." Harper said skeptically.

Justin gave her a "just let them go so they don't see to much if this gets ugly" look, so she handed Maria and Haelee their wands and shooed them off.

"Dad, I couldn't find any magic teachers in the other realm, do you think-" Ronnie started, bursting through the door way to the wizard world.

She stopped talking as soon as she saw the glares between her parents and the girl whom she did not know.

"Who's the old bat?" Ronnie asked, walking over to Max.

"That's your aunt." He informed her.

"That explains it. Listen dad, there's no loop hole, either you teach Alex, or you go to Wizard jail." Ronnie said.

"Ronnie, are you sure? That's ridiculous!" Harper said.

"Yup, and the judge I spoke to kind of recognized me as Haelee from something she did that I'm sure would trouble you to know about, so I had to leave quickly." Ronnie said, handing her father some paperwork.

"I hate marrying into a wizard family!" Harper said. "We can't just have the normal conversation be "What'd you do at school today?" and a "Oh. nothing." Instead it's "What illegal magic did you do in the wizard world?" and "Oh. nothing.", but it really is something!" Harper said walking out of the lair with Ronnie following behind her.

"Let's just get this over with. One lesson and I can go." Alex asked with a grimace.

"No, Alex, it says here you have to attend regular classes with my kids to regain your magical abilities. You're on the same level as Jake." Justin said looking over the papers his daughter just gave him.

"And what level is he on?" Alex asked.

"He hasn't even started yet." Justin said, slightly raising his voice, annoyed that his sister knew _nothing_ about his family _whatsoever_.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" Alex yelled.

Jake started crying.

"Great, I'll go take him to Harper. Max, watch her and make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Justin ordered, picking up his son and attempting to leave.

"Wait!" Alex said getting up.

She caressed the baby's head.

He had red hair, dark brown eyes that were nearly black, a few teeth here and there, and he was wearing some blue footie pajamas with pictures of a baseball and a bat right by the zipper.

"He's... so... beautiful.." Alex said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, well, if only you would have thought of that before you left." Justin said pulling away and leaving.

Alex sat on the couch and put her feet up on the table.

"So, I gotta ask, how'd you know I'd be in California?" Alex asked her brother.

"Justin knew you'd be failing miserably trying to get your artistry out there and that's where a stupid person like you would think to go- oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." Max covered his mouth.

"For your information I was in California because it's beautiful. And it really helped for my new line "Shark Eats Alex's Brothers." It's going to be a hit!" Alex clapped her hands together.

"Justin was wrong. You're _just _like Aunt Megan. What happened to nothing hurting us? What happened to sticking together? Did that go down the drain along with my sister twenty years ago?" Max asked, leaving Alex speechless.

"I-I think it did."

**A/N: So, I know the Harper-Alex fight doesn't seem like it wouldn happen, but you'll find out why later.**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**I hope it didn't make you just unsubscribe.**

**I probably would have.**

**Well, review!**

**-Ema Lee Lilac**


End file.
